


Drinks

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous doesn't speak of it, but Joe knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anonymous drabble request on tumblr.

Marvelous didn't tell Joe about the rum in the tea Ahim gave him that evening.

Nor did he share about the vodka poured into Joe's mug that night at dinner.

He didn't speak of the whiskey in the after meal dessert coffee Don and Gai brought them.

Nor the brandy he handed Joe while the crew was lounging about the cabin.

He said nothing of the wine they clinked glasses with in his quarters.

Nor the sip he shared from his mouth to Joe's with their kiss, as they tumbled into the Captain's bed.

Some things were best left unspoken.


End file.
